


Not On Drugs

by Jazzmcjazz



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Shotgunning, Stoner!Dan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You promised yourself it wasn't the drugs this time. You weren't on drugs, you were just in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not On Drugs

_Click_

You watched as Danny touched the flame to the bowl in his hand. He held it there for a second before putting the piece to his mouth and inhaling slowly. The bud inside the bowl extinguished itself and Danny pulled the piece away, staring forward into the kitchen of your small apartment. He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled, letting the thick white smoke leak forward in jets. The room smelled warm. He turned to you and motioned the bowl in your direction but you put your hand up. 

"No, thanks. The second-hand from you is alright for now" you said, curling your legs under you so you sat on your feet. Danny shrugged and lit his lighter again.

"Whatever you say" he lit the bowl again and pulled it to his mouth. You watched him intently; you were always drawn to watching him smoke. In-between your crappy job at a local Staples and Dan's music gigs in downtown Philly, the two of you spent a lot of time on your couch. Sometimes you'd smoke with him but you never got too buzzed. You were always too paranoid and skittish of the idea; afraid you were going to light a blunt wrong or burn your hand on a piece or even break one of Danny's bongs. So you sat back and watched as your roommate took drag after drag, slipping away from the reality around him. He set the bowl down and leaned forward to grab his soda. You watched his spine curve and his shoulder blades protrude on his back as he leaned forward. One thing you had to admit about your roommate: smoking weed made him become ten times smoother. He went from a lanky awkward 20-something man to something much more. You often compared him to a panther; maybe it was because of his often all-black attire, maybe it was because of how he walked when he was floating on the clouds in his mind, holding incredible balance. Maybe it was the look he would give you whenever he exhaled that made you shudder. You could never tell.

Danny leaned back on the couch and took another sip of his soda, sprawling both arms out on the back of the couch. You curled up even more into your baggy college sweatshirt, ruffling your hair a little and turning on the TV. Dan's hand slipped down from the couch to your shoulder but you didn't mind. He always got a little touchy when stoned and you were always there to be his cuddle buddy. Whether or not you wanted more...well...that was another conversation entirely. You scooted your body closer to Dan's never pulling your gaze from the TV. Pokemon was on, and it was the old episodes with the original 151! Dan's arm wrapped around your waist and you could feel his hair brushing the back of your neck.

"You sure you don't want any?" He offered, rolling a blunt one handed on his lap (wow, even you were a little impressed with that. Rolling blunts is hard, dude).

"Yeah, I'm ok".

"You suuuuuuure?" You felt his nose brush against your neck, his lips touching your ear as he spoke in a low, playful tone. "You've been stressed from work, it'll help you relax". 

"Work is fine, I'm not stressed" you laughed as you lied to yourself. Work was a nightmare, but you hated bringing it up. The last thing you wanted to do was stress Danny out while he tried to get his dream career afloat. You could deal with a few angry parents every day bickering about computers they wanted to buy if it meant helping your roommate keep a place to stay. A second arm wrapped around your waist as Danny shifted the both of you so your back was on his chest. The freshly rolled blunt sat between two of his long fingers, the tip resting against your sweatshirt. 

"That's not true. I know work is hard on you right now. It shows in your face" he whispered in your ear innocently, hugging you. You couldn't help but blush a little bit. He noticed your stress in your...face? How long does he stare at your face for? You swatted the thoughtless questions out of your mind.

"Even if I wanted to smoke, I'll just fuck the blunt up anyhow. You know I'm not good with keeping those rolled while they're lit. Plus the wrappings you buy taste really weird to me" Danny chuckled.

"Hey man, blue thunder is a GREAT flavor!" He laughed. "How about I do the work for you, then?" You froze a little. 

"What do you mean?" Danny pulled himself away from you and turned you around so you faced him. 

"Do you trust me?" Danny fished for his zippo in his pocket. 

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" You trusted your roommate more than anyone else. Hell, the amount of times he had picked you up when you were wasted at a party or held you when you were having a breakdown was amazing.

"Yeah...I do." You nodded. Dan set his hand on your chest and urged you to lie down with your head against the armrest. He climbed onto you and straddled your hips, holding the blunt between his fingers and scraping the lighter on.

"Open your mouth, love" you slowly complied, cracking your lips into a slight "o". Dan brought the blunt to his lips and inhaled sharply. He removed the blunt and leaned his face close to yours. The lighter dropped from his hand and his palm came up to your jaw. Your faces were incredibly close and you felt him exhale the smoke into your mouth. You inhaled slowly, closing your eyes. The normal stinging sensation of smoke wasn't present and the air around you reeked of weed and a musky cologne. You felt your body shutting down and your muscles relaxing. Dan ran his thumb over your cheek and chuckled lowly. Your eyes cracked open and you saw him staring down at you.

"Was that ok with you?" Dan's expression turned to slight concern at your silence. You smiled and ran a palm across his leg.

"C-can you do that again?" You asked, hoping not to look too pathetic. Dan brought the blunt to his lips again and inhaled. He leaned down and you closed your eyes, feeling the smoke curl against your face. The heat between you two was soothing, your entire body felt cold and you wanted nothing more than to warm up against him. You kept your eyes closed, a smile gracing your face as Dan took another drag, tapping the ash into a dish on the table behind your head. Smoke filled your lungs and you could feel yourself growing warmer and warmer. You didn't remember when you willed your fingers to twist into his shirt and pull him down but your lips connected feverishly. Your hands ran across his chest; you were becoming needy. You could feel your stress melt away and you loved every second of it. Danny pulled away and ran his fingers across your face and down your neck.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, setting the blunt down for a second to sweep his hair out of his face. He shifted his weight and you could feel his crotch against yours. His semi-hard groin pushed against his jeans and held itself just above your center. You grabbed the collar of your sweatshirt and pulled it off your body revealing a blue bra; no shirt. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?..."

"Sorry, it got too hot under there" you blushed and ran your fingers lazily down his black shirt. You giggled as the smoke started to take full effect. "Daaaaanny..."

"Yeah?" He picked the blunt up again and took another hit for himself, tracing circles on your ribs.

"This feels goooood..." You closed your eyes and you felt smoke on your face again, followed by a long, loving kiss. You moaned into his mouth and ran your fingers through his hair. He broke away and smiled before setting the blunt down. 

"I dunno if you're in the right state of mind to take this any further, ______." Danny said hesitantly.

"As if you're not in the same state" You giggled and pulled at his shirt but he batted your hands away. You pouted. 

"Oh, I've fooled around high many times, little missy. I know my limits".

"Danny?..." Your voice trailed off as you looked up at him. You hoped you weren't wrecking anything with him but right now, you needed this.

"Yeah, ______?"

"You said you could help relieve me of my stress, right?..."

"That I did".

"Then do me a favor and make me feel good?..." You turned your head to the side, immediately being hit with a wave of embarrassment at the statement.

"Only if you tell me to stop if you're feeling unsure at all. I won't judge you" Dan got off your lap and ran his hand down your face.

"O-of course" you motioned to sit up but he was quicker than you, and you soon found yourself in his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your tired head in his shoulders. Danny made the way to his room, nudging the door open with his foot. He laid you on his bed before retreating to the dresser by the window. He pulled something out and set it on the dresser before pulling his shirt off. The clink of his belt echoed into the room and you felt warmth pooling into your chest. Soon Dan stood in just his grey boxers. He turned and began making his way towards you with what was on the dresser in tow. You figured out why you compared him to a panther: it was _definitely_ the look he was giving you. Like he was stalking prey.

Dan straddled you once again and his fingers sunk into the hem of your leggings. You arched your back and allowed him to drag them down your legs. He popped them off and tossed them aside, letting his hands drag up your thighs as he worked. Soon his lips connected with yours and you felt your bodies touch. He bit at you bottom lip playfully as his knee began to work your legs apart. He moved his knee against your center slowly, rubbing you. He trailed kisses down your neck and kissed the crook between your neck and collar. You felt teeth graze your skin and you couldn't help but gasp as you felt him mark you. Those would normally be a pain to cover up, had you not taken accustomed to wearing over-sized hoodies. His hands explored your chest, tugging at your bra. You arched your back as he continued to litter hickies across your skin. With skilled fingers, your bra was unclasped and you let him tug it off your shoulders. His hands soon made their way to your breasts, rubbing them gently. He kissed your nipples lightly, tweaking them and twisting gently to get them hard. Dan looked up and your eyes met his, your heart melting. He smiled and kissed the space between your breasts. Your head rested against the pillows by the headboard as Dan moved lower. His fingers grazed over your panties lightly, causing you to shake.

"Daaaaan, you're such a tease..." You whined. Dan rubbed your clit outside of your panties and watched as your face scrunched up. His hand dragged your panties down to your knees and you felt his fingers slowly rub your clit in circles. You fanned one hand through his hair while gripping his sheets as his fingers sped up. He slipped one finger inside you and began curling it upwards. You felt a pool of warmth pooling in your core and you couldn't help but moan his name. A second finger slipped in and you began to push back onto him. The smoke from earlier magnified every touch, every circle and thrust he did sending you right onto the edge. He pulled his fingers out right as you were about to finish, causing you to sigh.

Dan reached over to the materials he brought from the dressed: a ribbed condom and some lube. The package was torn open and Dan rolled his boxers down his hips. His cock, 3/4 hard sprung upwards. He stroked himself lazily before rolling the condom on and rubbing some lube on the outside. His hands were planted by your shoulders and your noses touched lightly. You could feel him pushing against your entrance and you pulled him into a desperate kiss as he slid in.

The two of you started off slow; Dan rocking into you to let you adjust to his size. Your legs hooked behind his back, urging him to move faster. Sounds of Dan's hips hitting your thighs and your exasperated pants filled the room. You could feel yourself growing close, he knew how to hit all the right places.

"D-Danny! Danny Danny D-Danny!" You cried out and pushed yourself against him in rhythm. You felt like your body was exploding as you came down from your physical high. Danny continued to thrust erratically, filling you with pleasure.

"_____!" Dan froze, finishing himself off. He thrusted a few more times, working himself out before slowly pulling out. Dan pulled his condom off slowly, careful not to spill anything before throwing the condom in the garbage by the door. You curled up under the blankets, so overwhelmed from your high that you couldn't move. Arms circled around your waist and you felt Danny rest against your back. 

"S-should I go now or?..." You asked, wondering if he was going to kick you out like some of your past one-night stands had done. He held you tighter and kissed your neck gently.

"No no...stay..." He mumbled. The two of you sat in silence, Dan kissing your neck and back to keep you feeling electric.

"Can we do this again sometime?...I hope I haven't made this awkward..." You turned around and buried your face in his chest.

"I mean..." Dan trailed off, looking out the window as he drew circles onto your back. "I-I'd like to make this a common occurrence?..." You smiled into him and closed your eyes.

"The weed or the sex?"

"Why not both? There's nobody i'd rather share my love with" Dan kissed your forehead. "Now, go to sleep. We can talk in the morning..."

**Author's Note:**

> Stoner!Dan is one of my favorite things to read about, so expect lots of it!


End file.
